Sexy
by Official OFA-TodoDeku
Summary: "Kirishima, ini ide gila." "Mending jalankan ide gila ini, atau kaugila tidak disentuh-sentuh Shouto juga?" Di mana pasangan yang telah berumah tangga, selalu ada satu orang yang kurang jatah. domestic!AU, implicit mature content


**Summary:**

"Kirishima, ini ide gila."

"Mending jalankan ide gila ini, atau kaugila tidak disentuh-sentuh Shouto juga?"

AU di mana pasangan yang telah berumah tangga, selalu ada satu orang yang kurang jatah.

(Happy Todoroki Shouto Day!)

* * *

 **Notes:**

 _Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei, bukan punya penulis. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apa pun._

 _Fanfiksi ini © penulis asli (yang nama penanya akan tercantum begitu fanfiksi ini di-repost di FFN - akun official OFA_Tododeku dari penyelenggara), tidak untuk diplagiat—karya ini dibuat untuk dikhidmati/dinikmati bersama._

 **Sexy (c) Light of Leviathan**

* * *

"Ja-jangan tertawa!"

Dihardik selemah itu, apalagi melihat pipi-pipi tergembung lucu, yang ada tawa Kirishima Eijirou makin menjadi-jadi tak hirau Izuku tengah merasa begitu pilu.

"O-oke," Kirishima menggosok sudut-sudut mata yang basah, gigi-gigi yang putih seruncing hiu itu tidak melunturkan kesan simpati menahan geli, "jadi ... Deku- _ **sama,**_ _hero_ nomor satu paling yahud saat ini, uring-uringan karena tidak dijamah?"

Izuku menutup kedua muka dan mendesah pasrah. "Jangan buat aku kedengaran kayak aku kurang belaian."

"Tapi kau memang!" tawa Kirishima lolos dari capitan gigi dan ia mulai mempertimbangkan untuk mengakak guling-guling di lantai.

"K-kan bukan mauku!" Izuku ketakutan mencelingak-celinguk kanan-kiri, takutnya ada yang mendengar. Yah, walaupun kafe berwangi semerbak kopi ini sedang tidak terlalu ramai. Tapi kan CCTV dan paparazzi tidak pernah mati.

"O—oke." Kirishima menghela tawa lagi. "Biar ku- _review_. Satu, Shouto mendadak sangat sibuk."

Izuku mengangguk. "Umm."

"Kedua, banyak klien perempuan sebulan terakhir. Bahkan klien lelaki saja akan tempel badan dengannya."

Izuku menerawang pandang ke jalur kereta layang magnet di distrik elit ini.

Kirishima meringis, menelan kekehan karena tampang janda—duda—Izuku yang kelewatan merana. "Ketiga, itu semua bermula begitu tahu kau dapat CPR _live-show_ tayangan televisi nasional saat sekarat dan tenggelam dan kebetulan Shinsou Hitoshi yang melakukannya. Pakai acara _zoom close-up_."

"Ralat," Izuku memutar-mutar cangkir dengan _latte art_ daun yang telah amblas di muka ampas, "dia tidak marah karena itu, melainkan di bagian Shinsou Hitoshi-kun me- ... menciumku setelah aku siuman."

"Ralat," Kirishima menghela napas menyadari Izuku pasti merasa sangat berat mengutarakan yang sesungguhnya, "dia berubah jadi jauh lebih pendiam, yang kauduga mungkin karena pemberitaan acara gosip _Herotainment_. Atau karena kau sendiri yang tidak mendorong saat Shinsou melakukan _french kiss_ padamu."

"Bi-bisa tidak kau ... mengecilkan volume suaramu?" cicit Izuku pahit.

"Oke, oke. Maaf." Kirishima menatapnya prihatin. "Jadi, selain aku gantian jadi tong sampah curhatmu, kau ingin bicara apa? Bagaimananya supaya Todoroki berhenti marah padamu?"

Izuku mengangguk. Tampangnya begitu kuyu, mirip anak kucing yang dibuang dalam kardus di hari berhujan. Sayang, kalaupun ia menggelandang di hari berhujan, mungkin Shouto-kun-nya tercinta belum tentu akan memungutnya seperti dulu lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa cerita psikiater atau ... uh, konselor. Ini te-terlalu pribadi."

Kirishima menggeram sambil mengangguk-angguk hidmat. "Dan entah siapa yang ada di tempat konsultasi mereka, membocorkan kedatanganmu ke sana, korek-korek informasi, lalu _Herotainment_ bisa dapat asupan untuk menggunjingkan kehidupan privatmu dengan Todoroki."

Izuku menelungkupkan kepala ke meja. Membiarkan Kirishima ganti berperan seperti kakak sendiri, menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Lebih baik cerita pada Kirishima daripada yang lain. Tidak mungkin Iida apalagi Uraraka.

"Kau seperti kucing kebelet musim kawin begini bukan karena _breaking news_ keretakan hubunganmu dengan Todoroki yang jadi _trending topic_ seminggu sejak peristiwa french kiss sebulan lalu itu, 'kan? Atau kau—"

"—aku tidak ... menikungnya!" desis Izuku miris. "Tidak. Tidak ... tapi kalau Shouto-kun—"

"Hei, hei. Maksudku bukan begitu," ujar Kirishima sabar, "aku tahu kalian berdua terlalu sayang satu sama lain untuk saling main belakang. _Couple-goals_ abad ini."

Izuku menggeser kepala, menaruh dagu di atas meja. Matanya menyayup dan bibir maju yang begitu pilu—dan lucu. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya."

"Hmm ... kenapa tidak ajak bicara dia pas baru pulang?"

"Dia capek habis kerja. Atau aku yang terlalu capek."

"Kalau ada waktu luang?"

"Kirishimaaa. Tadi aku sudah bilang, sebulanan ini dia terus-menerus sibuk—menyibukkan diri dan menerima semua tawaran kerja."

"Sudah coba menjelaskan padanya?"

"Sudah. Dia juga sudah mendengarkan."

"Apa katanya?"

" _Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti_ ," tiru Izuku dengan muka datar Shouto yang seratus persen mirip minus kerut-kerut dan titik-titik hormonal berlebih di pipinya.

"Ya berarti dia memang benar-benar lagi sibuk?"

"... aku agak ... malu ... mengatakan ini," wajah Izuku dirambah merah bara, "tapi bahkan sesibuk apa pun, kautahuselaluada _quick-play_ danlainnya."

Kirishima melepaskan tegangan dari bahunya dalam helaan panjang. "Terjang saja dia."

"Kalau dia malah ... hilang perasaan padaku?"

"Hilang, sih, tidak. Tapi ya, itu tidak cocok untukmu juga, sih. Pernah mengajaknya, yah, kau tahulah," Kirishima merendahkan suara, " _gulat_ di ranjang?"

"Umm. Empat kali, dua minggu lalu." Izuku menempelkan pipi kanan ke meja, matanya menyiborok lalu-lalang orang dari bening kaca di jendela kafe. "Dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Minta maaf. Sibuk. Dan kerja semalaman. Bahkan tiap aku bangun pagi, dia sudah pergi. Aku pulang lebih dini pagi, dia sudah tidur."

"Oh, aku turut ... sedih." Kirishima menepuk-nepuk lagi kepala dengan rambut ikal lebat.

Keduanya terdiam. Seolah-olah mendadak janda yang ada bagai pinang dibelah dua. Kalau saja bukan temannya, Kirishima telah lama balik kanan dan meninggalkan Izuku merana sendirian. Namun ia tidak tega, apalagi ini teman baiknya dari sejak mengenyam pendidikan _Hero_ di Yuuei.

Izuku mematut Kirishima yang lalu meregangkan badan dan tampak tengah berpikir keras. Caranya melenturkan badan itu, separuh badan diputar ke kiri dan kedua tungkai meregang ke kanan, percayalah seksi sekali.

"Ah!"

Izuku mendengar gemertak tulang punggung. Kirishima meringis nyeri, hingga Izuku mendongak untuk bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja—lumrahi jam kerja Hero yang berpacu dengan waktu, dan minim luang untuk sekadar check-up ke rumah sakit—walau mereka berkawan akrab dengan dokter yang kerapkali mengomeli mereka untuk tidak memforsir diri.

"Ada cara."

Mata Kirishima berbinar-binar.

Izuku menatapnya seakan dewa merasuki Kirishima. "Apa?"

"Beri celana dalammu padanya."

" ... ya?"

"Jangan langsung berikan!" Kirishima memuji betapa lelaki rencana ini dan kebrilianan idenya, hingga ia menepuk kedua bahu Izuku dengan tatap menggelap. "Dengar rencanaku baik-baik."

(o)

Izuku tahu dan sangat mengerti, daripada malam-malam, Shouto lebih bergairah di pagi hari. Apalagi kalau hari tiada jadwal seperti sekarang ini. Mereka baru bangun tengah hari, meski telah membuka mata sejak dini.

Karena kalau pulang kemalaman, mereka lebih sering berbincang dan mendiskusikan segalanya satu sama lain. Terlalu lelah. Bercerita sampai salah satu dari mereka tertidur. Begitu pagi, apalagi kalau tidak ada panggilan gawat darurat, selalu ada waktu dengan energi yang telah pulih kembali, untuk bercinta.

Izuku gugup mengulum mulut bawah saat membuka mata, tak ada Shouto berbaring di sampingnya.

Shouto tidak menyentuhnya lagi pagi ini. Bahkan kecupan manis di dahi saja sudah menipis, hasrat untuk mendekat pada Izuku mungkin telah mengempis.

Dia buru-buru bangun dan ke kamar mandi. Dilihatnya Shouto baru bangun, memasuki walk-in closet untuk memilah pakaian. Secepat dan sebersih mungkin menyikat gigi lalu kumur-kumur dengan cairan mint penyegar.

Mencium Izuku lagi saja, sepertinya, Shouto tak mau.

Izuku mengganti kaus tidurnya, berjingkat-jingkat di kamar mandi dan mengambil kemeja putih serta _senjata rahasia_ yang telah diselipkan di antara tumpukan rapi handuk kering. Mandi sebersih dan sekilat yang ia bisa. Menyembur isi _spray_ pengharum ke badannya, sensasi dingin terasa mencubit titik sengat di dadanya yang menegang.

Ditaruhnya pakaian semalam ke keranjang cucian kotor.

Dia mengenakan kemeja itu, mengeluh karena fabriknya menggesek puting yang belum apa-apa telah menegang—untung yang di bawah sana belum ikut-ikutan. Menatapi refleksinya di cermin.

Tenggelam dalam kemeja putih kerja Shouto yang jatuh selututnya. Rambut berantakan. Sebisanya ia keringkan.

Astaga, masa dia tidak tambah tinggi lagi? Kenapa dia tidak semuskular dulu waktu habis memborong semua sampah bersih tuntas dari pantai?

Bawahan. _Boxer_ , oh, bukan All Might. Sangat mematikan gairah kalau Shouto menariknya lepas dari tubuhnya—atau paling tidak itu menurut Izuku. _Boxer_ hijau gelap yang selaras warna rambutnya, tidak untuk dipakai lagi.

Maafkan, duhai tetua-tetua pendahulu One For All. Penerus kesembilan kalian mati-matian menanggalkan rasa malu. Apa artinya dibandingkan _kekeringan_ sendirian, merindukan malam-malam panas penuh gema senggama sementara yang menemani selama ini hanya sepi.

Izuku memalingkan perhatian dari cermin. Tidak kuat menyaksikan kegilaan yang menyulutkan tekad untuk berjuang mendapatkan kepuasan dari batiniah berujung ke lahiriah. Ya, kalian tidak terbalik membacanya.

Kunci kesuksesan rencana sinting ini ada di senjata rahasia, yang dengan urat malu putus, Kirishima pilihkan untuknya sebelum mereka berpisah kemarin—dengan janji bertemu lagi minggu depan.

Izuku mengepalkan jari dan memakai. Kedua kakinya dengan mudah lolos, pantat dan memadatkan diri ke dalam bawahan terlalu pas badan ini.

Di balik kemeja putih samar transparan, hanyalah bendera segitiga. Kain kebanggaan para model iklan binaragawan.

Celana dalam hitam yang sangat _stretchy_ dan ketat di pantat.

" _Kirishima, ini ide gila."_

" _Mending jalankan ide gila ini, atau kaugila tidak disentuh-sentuh Shouto juga?"_

Jari-jari dingin udara kamar mandi lebih dulu mencicipi kejenjangan tungkai-tungkai sampai paha coklat lezat. Izuku mengusutkan kemeja putih Shouto, menelan ludah untuk tidak menghirupi wangi maskulin Shouto yang tertinggal di kemeja kerja ini.

Kemeja itu dibuka dua kancing, fabrik kakunya ditarik ke bawah sehingga selangkanya terpapar.

Seksi.

Merasa seksi.

 _Aku ada di sini dan merasa seksi!_ jerit Izuku dalam hati dengan sorot mata membara. _PLUS ULTRA!_

Catat: jangan cari gara-gara dengan _Hero_ nomor satu.

Izuku merapikan kamar mandi. Menghirup napas dalam, menghelanya perlahan.

" _Mari kita mulai dengan konsep kontras."_

" _Kontras?"_

" _Ya. Satu—"_

Izuku keluar dengan handuk di tangan, berpura-pura mengeringkan rambutnya yang di-shampoo dengan pemecahan rekor tercepat pagi ini.

Harusnya Shouto yang kena serangan jantung pagi ini.

Bukan Izuku.

Tapi mau bagaimana begitu baru keluar dari kamar mandi, yang dilihat Izuku adalah cobaan iman bikin gigit bibir. Shouto tengah menarik kemeja tidur dengan punggung kukuhnya melengkung.

Entah bagaimana caranya Shouto dengan elegan menarik kemeja tidur itu perlahan-lahan dari depan, seinci demi inci, punggungnya tersingkap sedikit demi sedikit. Menariknya dari belakang, ototnya berkedut tampak liat dan kuat. Meloloskan kepala, mengibaskan rambut yang terjatuh natural membingkai wajah. Meloloskan lengan, menyampirkan handuk dan baju di satu bahu.

Shouto mengerlingnya dengan tatapan—mungkin dingin—datar. Benutup pintu walk-in closet dengan kaki. Celana tidur masih dipakai, tergantung di pinggul. Berputar dengan kasual dan, oh, sensual _plus ultra_!

Semua itu dilahap tatap Izuku yang bersikeras pasang tampang menyendu.

"— _cobalah menjadi seksi di pagi hari. Dan merasa seksi! Pakai baju dia, jangan pakai bawahan—oh, sial, aku dapat ide bagus lagi! Nanti aku pilihkan untukmu. Lalu jangan pasang kering-kerontang begitu, tampakkan seberapa pilu kau!"_

Izuku mengulum mulut bawahnya. Berusaha tersenyum dan memilin ujung baju, menampakkan keresahan dengan mencengkeram ujung kemeja putih itu, menariknya sedikit ke atas. _Aloha paha._ "U-uhm ... mau mandi?"

"Mm."

"Ka-kau ada kerjaan?"

"Ya. Di kantor depan saja, menyortir rikues klien."

"Kenapa tidak minta side-kick-mu saja?"

"Hari ini ganti dia yang patroli."

Tetua One For All, terima kasih. Ini pasti anugerah kalian yang sadar betapa kekeringan pewaris kalian, 'kan?

Shouto berlalu begitu saja ke kamar mandi.

Izuku mencegatnya. Tidak bergeser dari depan pintu kamar mandi dan menatap.

Sesaat senyap.

Izuku berjinjit sedikit, mendaratkan ciuman selamat pagi di pipi yang lalu merambat lamat ke rahang Shouto.

Kemudian tanpa memerhatikan reaksi Shouto, Izuku masuk lagi ke kamar tidur mereka. Memandang hampa ranjang yang telah rapi kembali seakan tidak pernah ada yang meniduri. Apa dia selama itu di kamar mandi?

Lupakan.

Berikutnya.

Rutinitas.

Izuku keluar kamar tidur mereka. Siapa pun yang lebih lowong—dan ia melupakan omelan side-kick-nya tentang kerugian menolak tawaran klien hari ini, tapi ini demi kehidupan rumah tangganya oke—akan memasakkan makanan untuk yang lain.

Dia memakai celemek, kemudian menyeduh teh. Menanak nasi. Memanggang ikan di oven. Memotong tofu dan bakung, mencampurkannya dengan bumbu dan bakso udang untuk jadi sup. Mengocok telur dengan sayur-sayur cincangan siap pakai yang selalu tersedia di kulkas rumah mereka lalu memasanya, berhubung ibu mereka berdua terkadang suka datang. Menyiapkan semangkuk salada dan tomat ceri telah dicacah.

Izuku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia melesat ke sana kemari menyajikan makanan satu per satu, bahkan mengambilkan semangkuk nasi untuk Shouto. Untung saja semalam, Shouto kerja lembur dan pulang larut. Jadi ia ada kesempatan tidak merapikan peralatan makan, yang bisa dipakai untuk sarapan pagi hari ini.

Kata orang, hati laki-laki itu ada di perut—kalau bukan selangkangan.

Mungkin mereka belum tahu Todoroki Shouto.

Suara _heavy shower_ berhenti teriring hening. Shouto sudah selesai mandi. Deritan pintu kamar mandi yang ditutup, membuat Izuku yang tengah mencuci peralatan bekas memasak semakin gugup. Dia menghirup napas banyak-banyak.

Buru-buru ia menggantungkan celemek lagi di tempatnya, kemudian menarik kursi meja makan, duduk di situ dan menelungkupkan kepala dengan dagu persis di tas meja. Pasang tampang kucing _di_ buang.

Kalau Shouto tidak meresponsnya bagaimana?

Izuku mengusutkan kemeja Shouto dalam genggaman. Matanya yang memanas nyaris terkatup sayu, menggigir bibir dengan tampang paling kuyu.

Tapak langkah kaki Shouto yang perlahan, sekarang terdengar semenggelegar gemuruh di dalam rongga dada Izuku.

Bunyi blam pintu kamar tidur.

" _Kedua, konsep, uh ... imut—menggemaskan?"_

" _Ha-hah? Aku? Se ... –macho ini?"_

" _Oh, percayalah. Kau terlihat lucu tiduran begitu. Ya, ya, dagu di meja, terus berubah pipi menempel meja. Cemberut. Muka seolah paling janda—a-aku bercanda, jangan ditendang!—menderita sedunia. Tunggu sampai dia menyapamu. Kalau masih cinta, harusnya dia menyapamu, sih."_

Izuku berusaha mempertahankan posisi. Kini memejamkan mata dan menempelkan pipi ke meja. Tidak sadar embusan napasnya, bahkan di telinga sendiri, berkumandang sumbang.

Bunyi kursi ditarik.

Izuku terlonjak bangun. Harusnya sih pura-pura, tapi ini ia merasa kaget sungguhan. Dan hatinya mencelus melihat Shouto telah rapi dengan kemeja semi formal warna hitam, kaus abu-abu terang sebagai dalaman, celana jeans hitam kasual.

Ada tas kerja juga tumpukan dokumen di dekat kakinya.

Shouto mengucap, _"Itadakimasu."_

Izuku mengangkat kepala perlahan-lahan. Menatapi Shouto yang dengan tenang menyantap sarapannya.

Berusaha untuk tidak terharu memikirkan bahwa cinta ternyata masih ada.

Izuku mengepalkan tinju di bawah meja. _Plus ultra!_

"Setelah sarapan," Izuku duduk dengan punggung ditegakkan dan membiarkan bahan licin kemeja jatuh sedikit ke samping, menampakkan bahu kanannya, "ada pekerjaan, Shouto-kun?"

"Patroli."

"Habis itu?"

"Kalau tidak ada masalah, mungkin aku akan langsung mengerjakan rikues klien. Kudengar dari side-kick-ku, ada rikues ke Fukuoka."

Gumam muram Izuku berderu pilu menyeteru keheningan ruang makan itu. Siapa rela ditinggal entah berapa lama oleh kekasihnya, tanpa menyelesaikan perkara antara mereka?

"Kau tidak kerja?" Shouto meliriknya, kemudian menyantap dadar gulung.

" _Side-kick_ -ku bilang, dia capek melihatku capek. Aku ditendang suruh pulang." Izuku tertawa kering.

"Ya sudah." _Nyam. Nyam. Enak ya? Enak ya masakannya tapi bukan ingin makan orangnya? Untung aku cinta padamu!_ "Kau di rumah saja."

 _Temani aku!_ Izuku hampir membanting pecah kepalanya sendiri ke meja. Dia menggoler kepala dengan lesu. "Umm."

"Kenapa tidak sarapan?"

"... tidak selera."

"Masakanmu sendiri, padahal."

Izuku meregangkan lengan jauh-jauh. Dadanya terbusung. Raut wajahnya murung. "Aku ... uh, mual."

Ya, dengan keseksian yang kemungkinan gagal ini.

"Kau ... sakit?" alis Shouto sedikit mengernyit.

"Pusing sedikit. Sempat meriang, dan tidak enak badan kemarin. Sudah tidak apa-apa, kok." Izuku tersenyum lemah. "Makanya pulang cepat. Juga, karena aku ingin makan katsudon tapi tidak kesampaian—kedainya keburu tutup karena sudah habis."

Shouto menatapnya dengan aneh, tapi ekspresi itu cepat menghilang. "Sebaiknya kau makan sekarang, minum obat, dan istirahat saja."

Merasa yang sakit dan sepi hanya dirinya sendiri, Izuku tersenyum semampunya. "Nanti saja. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Kenapa mandi pagi-pagi kalau kau meriang?"

 _Untuk menggodamu. Huhu._ "Karena semalam sebelum tidur, aku tidak enak badan jadi belum mandi." _Kebohongan macam apa ini, tentu dia mandi bersiap diterkam saat terlelap._

"Tidur lagi saja. Nanti ini biar aku yang bereskan."

 _Teng. Teng!_

 _K.O._

Izuku bangkit dan menyeret langkah. Mendorong kursi masuk ke bawah meja. Berjalan melewati Shouto, dan memilih berbaring di sofa. Menjulurkan kedua kaki. Membiarkan saja kemeja tersibak sampai paha. Toh, siapa juga sih yang mau melihat.

Shouto menghabiskan sarapan sementara Izuku menahan kesesakan dalam dirinya.

"... Shouto-kun?"

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku," lirih Izuku.

Dengus pelan. "Soal Shinsou Hitoshi lagi?"

"... iya." Izuku menelan ludah pahit.

Kursi bergeser diiringi denting-denting piring dan peralatan untuk makan di bawa kecucian. Keran air diputar. Bunyi air mengucur.

"Aku ... saat itu kondisiku, uh, delirium ... vertigo. Dan saat sekarat, terbatuk-batuk mengeluarkan air, itu kau. Kau, yang kupikir bersamaku. Karena ketika tidak sadarkan diri,yang kulihat itu kau."

Tak ada tanggapan.

Pasti Shouto memikirkan bahw yang dia katakan omong osong. Toh, kalau memang berpikir itu dia, masa tidak bisa membedakan Shinsou Hitoshi sialan yang main cium kekasih orang itu dengan dirinya? Mana Izuku serta-merta langsung menanggapi lumatannya.

"Maaf. Tapi habis itu, dia kena tinju olehku."

"Mengapa tidak diliput media?"

"Uh, tapi waktu itu ada kamera, kok."

"Tidak ada tayangan demikian."

Keduanya sesaat menghayat senyap.

Izuku sudah pasrah. Dia menekuk satu kaki, menindihkan ke kaki kiri. Sebelah lengan tersimpan di perut. Satu lagi tergeletak ke bawah, ke kaki sofa yang rendah. Matanya terpejam dengan airmuka mengelam.

Dia bisa mendengar suara keran ditutup dan air berhenti mengalir, rakus ditenggah oleh saluran pembuangan. Gemersik sumpit besi dan mangkuk ditaruh ke rak piring. Langkah-langkah kaki.

"Izuku."

Jantungnya seketika berdegup keras dan membuatnya lebih gugup. Izuku membuka mata walau sayup.

"Aku kerja di gedung seberang apartemen kita." Ada Shouto separuh menaunginya. Wangi setelah mandi. Menatapnya lebih bersahabat—hangat dan membuat pepat—dan mengelus rambutnya. "Panggil—telpon—aku saja, kalau butuh apa-apa."

Izuku menekuk lututnya hingga nyaris meringkuk. Punggung melengkung menyebabkan dada lebih membusung saat lengannya terjulur, merengkuh leher dan pundak Shouto yang ada dalam jangkauan.

"Aku bukan butuh apa-apa." Izuku menyarukkan wajah ke dada Shouto yang setengah memeluknya. Mencengkeram kemeja Shouto di bagian pundak.

Lutut Shouto perlahan mendarat di sisi pinggul Izuku.

Uh.

Oh.

Izuku menyundulkan lutut ke satu kaki Shouto yang berdiri di lantai. Pahanya merambat naik, menyelip ke celah antara kedua tungkai Shouto.

"Izuku."

Geraman pelan itu tanda peringatan, untuk tidak unjuk aksi lebih jauh.

Alarm kemenangan seakan pelari marathon hampir sampai garis finish, melengking nyaring dalam diri Izuku.

"Aku tahu." Dia melonggarkan pelukan. Menatap Shouto dengan pengertian. Membimbing satu tangan Shouto, merapatkan jemari mereka untuk tertambat di pinggulnya. "Kau ada pekerjaan."

Izuku merasakan desiran menyenangkan ke arah Selatan tubuhnya, yang berbalik arah dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh, begitu mengetahui sepasang mata heterokrom itu menjatuhkan perhatian pada kemeja yang terbuka separuh—jatuh di bahu.

Dengan perlahan, Izuku melumat bibir Shouto yang sebelumnya hendak berlabuh ke pipinya saja.

"Mmh?"

Izuku ternganga merasakan tangan Shouto merambat menuju pantat. Terkesiap, tidak siap ketika Shouto balas melumat bibirnya, menjilat lamat, lalu menyusup masuk menyentuh lidah yang lama tidak bergulat hangat hingga ia pening oleh nikmat.

Shouto menciumnya lagi—

Pahanya menggesek lamat-lamat yang ia harapkan mengeras, tapi karena tidak mau harapan kandas lantas Izuku melepas.

Toh, paling setelah menarik uluran umpan darinya, Shouto yang selalu gantian mengulur dan menjauh.

Begitu yang selalu terjadi hingga Izuku mengejang karena pagi ini berbeda.

Lutut Shouto menekan paha bagian dalamnya untuk terbuka, mengangkang, hingga ganti dirinya yang mendominansi persis di atas Izuku.

Seluruh sel saraf sensitif yang dirambati jari-jari dingin itu meremang, terlebih tangan Shouto menyusuri garis kain tipis yang nyaris tidak menutupi belahan pantatnya.

Ibu jari membelai pinggul Izuku, mengembara ke kulit di atas garis selangkang yang sensitif bukan main. Izuku menggeliat, tak tahu harus fokus ke mana, karena Shouto memiringkan kepala untuk memperdalam penetrasi lidahnya ke dalam mulut Izuku.

Baru Izuku mau mengaitkan lidah dengan lidah kekasihnya, Shouto lebih dulu menarik diri. Kepala Izuku rubuh ke bantalan sofa, benang saliva terajut di antara mereka. Berkilauan. Tangan lain Shouto mengelap lelehan panas itu perlahan, sementara bibirnya berkelana, mengisap daun telinga bagian atas.

"Kenapa memakai bajuku, Izuku?"

"Nnh!"

Bukan hanya suara parau maskulin, tapi jari yang mendingin itu menyengatkan dingin ke atas perut. Ibu jari menarik ban karet celana, melepaskannya hingga menampar pantat Izuku. Sakit itu terpuntir, lecutan ban karet celana itu yang mengetat lagi di pantat, Izuku terangsang bukan kepalang.

"Mngh," Izuku merintih ketika Shouto menindih, dada berbenturan dan gesekan antar kemeja juga yang bidang di balik sana itu membuat puting tegangnya kelewatan sensitif, "nnh."

"Jawab aku."

"Ka-karena—ah!" jari-jari Izuku memutih mencengkeram dan mencakar kecil punggung Shouto begitu dari balik kemeja, putingnya ditekan. Pening sembilan keliling. "Aku ... rindu—kau(hhngh)!"

Shouto memainkan ban celana itu yang stretchy itu dan memecut Izuku lagi dengan kerapatannya, tangan lain menyusup ke balik kemeja menyapa kulit yang telah basah oleh keringat dan gairah, mengulum kulit sensitif di belakang telinga Izuku.

"Ah!" Izuku menggeliat nikmat tatkala Shouto memilin lalu memuntir putingnya.

"Tapi," suara Shouto seperti lahar panas yang meluruh membasuh sepenjuru tubuh Izuku, "aku tetap akan kerja."

Itu ibaratnya longsoran gletser raksasa yang sanggup memadapkan gunung api jelang letusan. Kehilangan semua itu, satu kaki Izuku merangkul kaki Shouto begitu pula kedua lengannya. Nyaris menangis karena Shouto lagi-lagi melepaskan segala sentuhannya.

"Kecuali kau membuatku bisa lupa kau membalas ciuman Shinsou hitoshi." Shouto mengecup pelan pangkal lehernya.

Sesaat Shouto memeluk erat Izuku. Bukan hanya Izuku yang sesungguhnya begitu rindu.

"Aku harus apa?" lirih Izuku setengah antara gairah dan sisanya karena telah benar-benar pasrah, mengangkat badan, merapatkan diri ke pelukan Shouto.

Tak ada jawaban, selain kecupan dalam di pipi Izuku.

"Sabar sebentar." Shouto bangkit untuk menatapi Izuku yang meranum dan terlihat akan melakukan apa pun asal mereka bercinta sekarang juga. "Aku berangkat, ya."

"Kau akan bertemu klien-kliennmu lagi?" Izuku menekuk sudut-sudut bibirnya. Dia tidak tahan ditinggal terus sendiri seperti ini. Kalau saja Shouto adalah dirinya, dia akan menggarap dirinya sekarang juga.

"Kalau mereka datang." Shouto menghela napas. Berusaha lepas. "Izu—ah."

Shouto menahan napas karena Izuku menggigit bahunya dari luar kemeja. Tidak juga melepasnya. Dia hendak lolos dengan paksa, sampai ia sadar apa yang tengah Izuku lakukan dengan sebelah langan.

Perut mulus itu menggesek selangkangannya, kemeja yang tersibak menampakkan puting memerah dan lapar dijamah. Pantat bulat melengkung erotik.

Mata dua warna itu menggelap melihat Izuku mengangkat pantat, satu tangan menyingkirkan tangan Shouto darinya untuk menurunkan celana hitam ketat. Lolos melewati paha, menuruni tulang kering dan melewati tumit.

Izuku meremas celana itu dalam genggaman, melepaskan gigitan dari bahu Shouto yang kemejanya transparan karena basah oleh salivanya.

Shouto terperangah ketika merasaan tangan Izuku menjejalkan celana dalam itu ke kantung celana jinsnya.

"Kalau mereka datang, rogoh saku celanamu." Izuku menanamkan kata-kata itu dalam ciuman, bibirnya bergerak lamat dan rapat di bibir Shouto—mengisap pelan. "Ingat aku."

Izuku menyelinap dari kungkungan Shouto, berjalan masuk ke kamar tidur. Dia akan menelepon Kirishima dan mengisahkan kegagalannya, lalu melupakan semuanya—klien-klien sialan Shouto—dengan tidur lagi.

"Aku tahu kau cuma di seberang sana," Izuku menoleh dengan senyum samar, "tapi, hati-hati, ya. Bekerja keras, lah. Um. _Keras_."

Izuku memastikan Shouto memerhatikan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan sangat lamat.

Tak lama, pintu kamar tidur tertutup.

(o)

Shouto mematikan televisi di kantornya, tak mengindahkan seruan protes side-kick-nya.

Dia tidak menyukai bagaimana media menggembar-gemborkan Izuku selingkuh darinya. Namun ia juga tidak bisa tutup mata, nyeri hati dan memuakkan melihat Izuku yang baru siuman dari sekarat, berwajah setengah tersesat, merangkul Shinsou Hitoshi setelah ditolong dengan CPR lalu melumat mulutnya.

Oh, tolong. Kalau cuma Shinsou menyelamatkan nyawa Izuku dengan CPR, ia tidak akan marah.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Izuku saat itu. Dirinya? Oh, apa dia semirip itu dengan Shinsou Hitoshi? Lucu sekali.

Shinsou sudah dari dulu ada rasa pada Izuku, Shouto tahu itu. Tapi sampai memanfaatkan situasi dan kondisi sehingga mulut mereka saling melumat dengan hangat dan lamat-lamat—

Tanpa sadar apinya membara dan dinding kantor jadi sasakan tinju. Retak-retak. Kaca terdekat pecah. Karyawan kantor agensinya menjerit.

Itu yang mengurung dan memadamkan hasratnya untuk mencium atau menyentuh Izuku.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, bukan Izuku yang salah. Ini salah dirinya, tidak bisa mengontrol kadar cemburu untuk tidak destruktif.

Ah, ternyata usia belum tentu menjamin seseorang benar-benar telah dewasa.

Kecuali pagi ini, susah untuk tidak merasa muak ketika ia begitu ingin. Begitu butuh Izuku. Bukan hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat, meski mungkin itulah yang Izuku sangat inginkan.

"Shouto-kun~"

Itu tidak ada bandingannya dengan _"Shou-to-kun(nnh!)."_ Izuku yang terengah-engah. Menjerit-jerit nikmat dan tidak berdaya apalagi.

Shouto mendongak dari dokumen rikues klien yang tengah ia baca satu per satu, berhenti membaca kalimat yang sama untuk ketujuh kalinya—karena pikirannya tidak bisa melupakan betapa kontras pesona Izuku hari ini yang membuatnya nyaris tergoda—lalu menatapi yang datang.

"Selamat siang, Mountain Lady. Ada perlu apa?"

"Sudah putus dari Deku?"

"Tidak bahkan dalam mimpimu."

Shouto memutar kursi agar Hero senior yang tampang menipu bilangan usianya itu tidak sembarangan menjatuhkan diri ke pelukannya.

"Ho. Kau membosankan sekali. Lebih suka batang daripada lubang, huh?"

"Ah, kepribadian aslimu keluar."

"Shouto-kun—"

Shouto sembarangan memutar kursi lagi. Dia berdiri untuk menghindari godaan perempuan ini. Membanting dokumen permintaan klien ke meja kerjanya, menyakukan tangan.

Ada sesuatu.

Shouto terdiam di tempat.

" _Ingat aku."_

Hell yeah.

Celana dalam hitam ketat Izuku.

Di seberang sana, ada gedung apartemen. Salah satunya, ada di lantai 9. Rumahnya dan Izuku. Kekasihnya yang sedang—uh, sakit. Dia bukan kena sindrom hamil, bukan?

Kalaupun iya, jadilah Shouto seseorang paling bahagia sedunia.

"Ganggu saja orang lain. Mineta akan sangat senang."

Shouto membenam kain segitiga pas pantat itu dalam-dalam ke celananya.

"Tunggu, Todoroki-sama!"

Dia tidak menghiraukan panggilan side-kick apalagi desis dingin dan sadis Mountain Lady.

Shouto menyambar tas, berlari pulang dengan menyeberang jalan, kemudian tergesa memasuki lobi apartemen. Menekan tombol lift yang malang. Mengetuk-ngetukkan kaki tak sabaran sepanjang lift terkatrol ke atas.

Denting lift. Pintu terkuak. Shouto merogoh saku celananya seraya berjalan menuju ke pintu apartemennya. Mendecih kecil ketika kunci rumah jatuh, malah celana dalam itu yang sempat ia pegang.

Shouto membuka kunci pintu dengan cekatan, mengantungi lagi celana dalam itu, menutup lalu tergesa mengunci pintu. Melepas sepatu, lalu menaruh tas kerja di atas sofa.

Langkah-langkahnya panjang. Yang memelan begitu mencapai pintu kamar tidur. Selamanya ia merasa lega begitu pintunya tidak dikunci dan dapat didorong terbuka.

"Izuku?"

Kekasih hatinya.

Tidur lelap dengan wajah sembap memakai kemeja putih di ranjang berbantal, guling, selimut, serba putih.

Dengan paha dan kaki telanjang, terpapar ke mana-mana.

Laptop tak jauh darinya. Tayangan HD video All Might debut bertahun-tahun silam mengisap keheningan ruangan.

Shouto menormalkan lagi embus-hela napas, agar tidak berisik dan mengusik Izuku.

Menutup pintu kamar tidur, Shouto menggeser tirai apartemen yang separuh terbuka untuk tertutup rapat. Ruang seketika menggelap. Dia berjalan mendekat.

Shouto perlahan naik ke ranjang. Menarik selimut yang tertindih kaki Izuku, untuk menyelimuti kekasihnya sampai sebatas dada.

"Ngh—"

"Ssh." Shouto membungkus tubuh Izuku dalam selimut dengan lembut. Menaikkan sedikit posisi tubuhnya, untuk mengecup pipi Izuku.

"Shouto-kun?"

Izuku yang tadi tertidur memunggunginya, perlahan berguling menghadap Shouto dengan mata separuh terbuka. Sepertinya belum tersadar seutuhnya saat merapat pada Shouto, mendesah resah, dan bergelung di pelukannya.

Shouto berniat membiarkan Izuku lanjut tertidur, kalau tidak merasakan ketegangan lain yang menekan tepat di pahanya.

"Izuku."

"Mmh."

Shouto ingin menghela napas, mungkin juga mengerang karena sulit menahan hasrat yang meningkat karena Izuku tertidur lagi padahal setengah bergairah.

"Hei." Shouto merogoh saku celananya, membuka genggaman tangan Izuku lalu menaruh celana dalam itu di tangannya—memasung tangan Izuku di kedua sisi tubuh.

Izuku membuka mata.

Astaga.

Shouto bisa gila.

"Kukembalikan itu padamu."

Ruh Izuku baru separuh ketika Shouto melebarkan kedua tungkai yang terkulai, merangkak ke atas dirinya.

Shouto dengan sabar menanti hingga mata yang masih dilingkupi kantuk, tubuh yang separuh berpeluh, dan Izuku yang sorot tatapnya berkabut.

Satu yang selalu Shouto tahu. Izuku selalu paling bergairah tiap bangun tidur, desah basahnya paling memikat saat ia menjerit serak—takkan marah walaupun dilahap begitu menggangu bahkan dipenerasi, sampai terbangun.

Karena hanya Shouto yang bisa membuat Izuku terbangun dengan cara paling sensasional dilingkupi sensasi ternikmat.

"Aku juga rindu padamu, _I-zu-ku._ "

Shouto menghentak.

" _Aanghh!"_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Notes:**

buat kanjeng ratu mesir Shirocchin lagi HAHA  
ini sebenernya udah masuk prompt #domestic, #celanadalam, #sange (SHOUTO. BUKAN IZUKU *terkik*), #makelove.  
tapi gue tahu pasti kena sleding kalau make love cuma nyampe sini. wkwk DOAIN INI BELOM KELAR OKE. OKEIN.  
maaf karena Izuku kepengaruh ... uh, binal "syar'i" bias gue yang sekarang.) ngapa pula muka ijuku unyu, aduh.  
masih butuh Shouto dan potensi enanya damn.  
Tetep, terimalahsesembahan ini huwahaha


End file.
